Hombre perfecto
by Darkli Roth
Summary: Tenten está medio confundida en su vida emociones bla bla por eso de hombres mujeres y etc pero no se explicarla :/ LEAN! SE VALEN TOMATAZOS T,T


El día en Konoha estaba perfectamente nublado y como era de esperarse, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer intensamente.

Miró al cielo con desgane, pues ya nada podía ser peor… Tras una misión fallida, la joven de los chonguitos, no se encontraba en el mejor estado de ánimo, y el día, tampoco parecía querer ayudarle.

Entró a su departamento tirando su equipaje y armas en cualquier lugar, se sentó en el piso de la sala, abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho, y acomodó su cabeza entre las rodillas.

―Maldición…― Susurró tristemente, sus ojos siempre expresivos, fueron adquiriendo un semblante bastante sombrío, recordando el motivo de su gran decepción.

Flash back

_La oscuridad de la noche y el largo trayecto del día, fueron factores determinantes a la hora de la pelea, habían sido emboscados repentinamente, por cinco ninjas enmascarados. Una jóven de cabello castaño, y moños en la cabeza, se preparaba para el ataque, ágilmente sacó sus pergaminos invocando un sin fin de armas. Su compañero, el joven Rock Lee logró entretener a dos de los atacantes, sin embargo, los otros tres fueron tras la chica, pero sus armas no habían funcionado contra ellos, por lo que sólo lograba defenderse._

_Luego de unos minutos, el cuerpo de la chica no resistió y fue lanzada de uno de los arboles donde se desarrollaba la lucha, lee trató de ayudarle, pero los otros ninjas le impidieron hacer algo al respecto._

_Y como si de algún tipo de super héroe se tratara, apareció el miembro faltante de ese equipo, quien se había quedado atrás retrasando a otro grupo de maleantes, la atrapó antes de que lograra caer dejándola segura en el piso. Cabe decir que el resto fue historia, el genio Hyuuga, y el jóven experto en Taijutsu acabaron con el resto de oponentes… A pesar de haber ganado la lucha, la misión había sido un fracaso._

―A_l menos todos están vivos_―_Fue lo que dijo la Hokage, en un intento de reanimar al equipo, pero en especial a la miembro femenino, quien al parecer… Era quien se encontraba más abatida._

Fin Flash Back

Falló… Y no era la primera vez que fallaba en una misión, aun así se sentía mal, no por simplemente haber fallado… Bien, haber fallado no era el problema, ¡Que tuviera que ser todo como la "Típica" damisela en peligro era lo que le molestaba! Lo único que tenía a su favor en la vida, era su fuerza ¡Agallas! Como pocas personas las tenían, y en sus últimas misiones todo había resultado ser un gran fracaso. Todo acababa en Lee y Neji rescatándola de alguna situación― _Humillante_―Simplemente no era nada. Sakura e Ino destacaban por su Ninjutsu medico; Hinata con su gran control de Chakra y Doujutsu del clan Hyuuga, todas muy femeninas y poderosas. En cambio ella. Una simple Kunoichi con un básico control de armas y un Taijutsu que, a su parecer, dejaba mucho que desea, nada en comparación a su amigo y compañero Rock Lee. Si. Definitivamente todo estaba saliendo como no debía salir ¡Frustración era lo que sentía! Luego de intentar mejorar sin lograr resultados, la frustración se apoderaba de ella.

Lo bonito de pensar, es cuando todo eso, que en algún momento de tu vida te causó impedimento, sale a flote revolviendo tus emociones, haciéndolas indescifrables, y confundiendo todo tu ser… Como le sucedía a Tenten ahora mismo. Recordar ser excluida muchas veces por ser mujer, y como mujer, Mala; al menos la mujer protocolaria, esa que se queda en la casa, es sumisa… ¡Esa no era ella! No era fuerte, no era buena mujer… no era nada ¡Simplemente no servía para ninguna de las dos cosas! Muy terca para una, y muy débil para la otra.

Llevaba años demostrando ser fuerte, y ahora, cuando por fin la envían a misiones de gran nivel ninja, Falla cual tonta Genin

―Maldición―Volvió a susurrar. Susurro acompañado de lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos como si fueran cascadas, como una pequeña niña entristecida. Fue rescatada por un hombre, no cualquier hombre, sino, Neji Hyuuga.

― ¡MALDICIÓN, SOY UNA INUTIL! ―Gritó al borde del desespero, con todo lo que sus pulmones podían dar, al menos eso le liberaba siquiera un poco de la carga… Y del mar de emociones que se concentraban en su pecho― ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tenía qu― No pudo terminar su frase, pues fue interrumpida, cuando sintió que una toalla era puesta en su espalda.

Primero se había asustado, ya que no sintió a nadie entrar, entonces recordó: Sólo una persona podía hacer eso, con, casi, total libertad― Nej― Pronunció un poco sorprendida, para luego girar la cabeza y verle a la cara confirmando lo que sospechaba

―No vuelvas a decir eso―Dijo con su tono frío, muy característico de él, mientras soltaba lo que quedaba de los moños de Tenten con suavidad.

―Pero― Trató de alegar ella, mas él no se lo permitió.

―Pero nada―Sentenció él, aun serio-Simplemente debes entrenar es todo―Aclaró como si le estuviera leyendo la mente-Si te rescaté no fue porque fueras débil, sino que en ese momento no podías hacer nada, como tu compañero en esa misión, debía hacerlo, sólo no has entrenado lo suficiente. Diferente de lo que muchos digan, eres fuerte, un poco insegura por vivir comparándote con las demás Kunoichis de la aldea, lo cual es un grave error, puesto que cada una se destaca por una característica ninja particular ―No pudo evitar agachar la cabeza unos instantes, él estaba hablándole con toda la frialdad del mundo. Así era él. Y como si fuese algo extraño, tenía toda la razón― No tienes control de Chakra, por lo que se ninja medico como Sakura o Ino, sería una perdida de tiempo, no eres del clan Hyuuga por lo que no podrás realizar ninguna técnica como la de Hinata o la mía, aun así, tienes el mejor Taijutsu entre muchas chicas y chicos en toda la aldea, cosa que no tienen tus amigas, no puedes vivir comparándote, y sabes perfectamente que eres… ―Se detuvo, por lo que diría, ya que no era algo muy propio de él― Bueno… Eres… Tú eres linda, así como eres, no te preocupas por banalidades, eres única, no inútil ―Hizo pausa por un momento para continuar―Así que sácate esa tontería de "Damisela rescatada" porque no lo eres―Dijo volviendo a adquirir la firmeza en su tono de voz― Eres una guerrera―Esto último lo dijo con un tono de voz ruda, para por fin hacerla reaccionar.

"Cierto"

Entonces toda esa basura, en la que había pensado, se hizo nula. En el mundo ninja no había que pensar en hombres o mujer como entes distintos, el mundo ninja es el mundo donde el otro u otra es quien te ayudará cuando ya no puedas pelear más. Eso debía tenerlo presente, como lo hacía Lee, Neji, Guy sensei Y el resto de sus compañeros, amigos y amigas.

Una sonrisa una muy tierna se formó en sus labios, ya una vez había prometido no caer en ese desespero y lo hizo. Sin embargo esta vez no estaría sola, tenía a sus amigos y amigas―_ A su novio_ ― quien la respetaba como a un igual, y la quería de manera única, porque bien Neji no es el más expresivo de los chicos, pero le entendía cuando le quería hacer entrar en razón como hace unos momentos. Palabras como "Eres linda" no eran las que él solía decir, y a decir verdad no las esperaba, al menos no con frecuencia, y cuando las decía, le costaba y bastante, por eso entendía que era importante lo que él le dijera. No hablaba, pero cuando lo hacía, sólo decía la verdad.

―Gracias Neji―Dijo tomándolo del cuelo y acercándolo a sus labios para darle un corto beso―Te quiero―Susurró en tono suave, él simplemente la besó con más profundidad y un "_Yo también_" se alcanzó a escuchar entre beso y beso.

Neji nunca fue un príncipe azul, ella sabía que existían solamente en los cuentos de hadas, pero era el hombre que necesitaba, no uno que la protegía de todo lo que tenía a su al rededor, si no que la hacía vivir todo, juntos en la misma línea, nunca desde que se hicieron novios, él dejó de tratarla como a una shinobi.

Aunque no lo demostraba mucho, en el fondo estaba realmente agradecida de tener a un hombre como Neji a su lado, rumores como que el Hyuuga era un dominante, que tenía un pensamiento arcaico, circularon al comienzo de su relación sólo para espantarla…― _fanáticas estúpidas_ ―Sólo tontas al borde de un colapso de ver al genio Hyuuga con alguna chica, que él era el hombre mas frio y estoico jamás existente―_Falso_― detrás de la mascara de frialdad se escondía un hombre cariñoso―_ A su manera_― Él era ese alguien que le hacía recapacitar, cuando ella comenzaba a dudar de si misma, y en ningún momento le hacía sentirse atrapada él era su… Hombre perfecto.

Con una sonrisa en los labios lo miró de nuevo, acercó una mano a su rostro para rozar su mejilla, estaba profundamente dormido―_Al menos eso parecía_―Él tenía su brazo el la cintura de Tenten, y aprovechó para juntarla más consigo mismo. Los truenos y el agua caían más fuertemente. Ella solamente se acomodó entre las sabanas, para luego buscar refugio y calor, en los brazos de Neji, quien le apretó muy fuerte, no la soltaría en lo que quedaba del día ni… De la noche

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias muchas gracias de verdad a quienes se toman la delicadeza de comentar este apestoso T^T One-Shot Medio raro quien lo escribió… O sea yo ¬¬ Darkli :3

En Fin está editado nuevamente, corregí algunos detalles ortográficos y de narración, si todavía existen no duden en decirme x3

Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el trabajo de comentar, y de hacer notar mis horrores ortográficos

Y Bueno a vistoria que se tomó el trabajo de hacer un comentario "Extenso" de enmarcar mis horrores, que no quiero pasarlos por falta de escritura o primera vez . mejoraré, tienen que ser rudas/os conmigo o me aflojo, pero en buena onda ;D y al resto por que les gustó, que alegría se siente cuando te comentan la historia *O*

Sigan comentando :DDDD A mi no me molesta y no es necesario tener cuenta :3


End file.
